


One and Two, Three and Four

by rosethornli



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/pseuds/rosethornli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day for Takarada Maria. Or, Lory's extravagance is less high-handed than sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Two, Three and Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



The bow on the box was twice as big as the ribbon used for her pigtails, brighter pink and sequined. Grandfather held it in the palm of one hand and lowered it down, the arch of his arm as graceful as a steward presenting the princess with her tiara before a formal ball. Maria, eyes wide and bright, nearly sparkling with pleasure, took it with both hands, hugged it to her chest, and pulled the bow undone in a burst of glitter. Next went the cream wrapping paper to reveal a long, thin box longer than her arm. Maria set the box down in the remains of decoration, knelt before it; paused. Was it, could it be—She lifted the lid slowly, careful, just a peek.

It was.

Her grin lit up her whole face as she pulled out a straight cut white dress shirt too small for her. Maria smoothed it out on top of the lid and unfolded the stylish men’s slacks, black but tailored for a tall frame, that accompanied the shirt. The jacket that came next was a masterpiece of embroidery, thin vines and leaves stitched into the sleeves that seemed almost to grow as she turned the fabric between her fingers.

“Kyoko-chan is sorry she couldn’t give this to you herself. She goes straight to the studio after school.” Grandfather crouched down next to her, watching closely as Maria slowly withdrew and admired the second outfit. “That’s Ren-kun’s costume from last month, isn’t it? In  _A Fashion_ magazine.”

Maria made a noise of agreement. Ren-sama had looked very handsome in the feathered suit; she couldn’t wait to see how it looked on her Ren doll at home. Grandfather said she shouldn’t bring it with her to the LME offices, it was too big to carry around, even if she was taller than it now. Tonight she would change its clothes, and it would be a more accurate Ren-sama, but not as good as the real Ren-sama, who she hadn’t seen in weeks and weeks. People in show business were very busy, working all the time, except Grand father. Even big sister was like that now.

She brushed off the doll’s suit jacket and sat back on her heels, looks up to ask, “What’s big sister doing?”

“She’s starting a new drama today. Just a small part.” He smiled at her, crowfeet crinkling. “It’ll premiere next spring. We can go cherry blossom viewing in celebration.”

“Grandfather….” Maria trailed off, fiddling with the buttons on the sleeve. “I want to see her. It’s been _months_.” To be exact, it has been a month and a half since Kyoko had been in the LME building while she was there too.

Grandfather was silent for a moment, frowning in thought, tapping his chin and crinkling his brow until he stood abruptly, sweeping his long white coat behind him like a cape. “All right, Maria-chan.”

He called his driver to bring around the car, as his secretary led over his camel and the dancers who’d been gossiping in the interim gathered around him once again. Maria packed up her box quickly. Grandfather mounted his camel, the Arabian musicians began their beat, and the procession of dancers in belly shirts and vests meandered down the hallway with Grandfather at the head. His secretary gathered her box and offered her a hand; together they brought up the rear.

Maria giggled. This was even better than the clothes.

 

 

 

 _Dear Maria,_

 _I’m sorry to hear that is had been raining so much in Tokyo. I’m sure the sun will shine for you soon. It’s gotten very hot in LA. Here, you would not be able to play outside. How are your friends? Are Miss Kyoko and Ren doing well? Business must keep them busy, but I’m sure they are thinking of you._

 _Please write soon. I love you.  
Father_

 _  
_

Maria watched from the door. Big sister was talked to her co-workers, laughing, and Moko-san stood with her, arms crossed and frowning. As soon as the strangers waved good bye and she knew it was safe, just big sister and Moko-san, Maria ran to her and hugged her around the waist. “Big sister!”

“Maria-chan!” Kyoko exclaimed in delight. She hugged back with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

Maria returned the grin. “I came to visit.”

“It’s good to see you.” Kyoko pulled back and leaned down to her eye level, hands braced on her knees. “I’m sorry, I can’t talk long; they’re going to do my make up soon. We can talk more later, though!”

Maria nodded her understanding, though inside she left a deep disapointment. It was really good to see big sister, but she was busy; there was always a lot to do in show business. Still, she missed talking to Kyoko. Maybe… “Will you be at LME tonight? Grandfather’s having a spontaneous Arabian dance in the front lobby at six.”

Kyoko thought for a moment. “Mmm… I think so! I’m done at five thirty today, so I might be a little late. Moko-chan—” Moko-chan was scowling. Big sister’s excitement fell to worry. “Moko-chan?”

Big sister’s friend had a very big presence sometimes, strong and vibrant and electrifying-- not as good as Kyoko’s, which was much purer--but when she scowled Maria could almost see the blackness behind her. Ah, it was great, but why was she projecting it at big sister? Maria knew they were best friends; she would want to invite her best friend too, especially if it meant more time together. That's why she was asking Kyoko to come. She and Moko-san were working together now. They would see each other every day. Maybe Moko-san needed alone time, or... was it too much to ask?

Kyoko reached out a hestitant hand, fingers barely touching her elbow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Moko-san wrenched her arm away. Kyoko gave her a pleading look and for a moment the darkness around Moko-san deepened, and then subsided into half hearted grumbling. “…fine. I’m on site until seven.”

“Oh!” Big sister tapped her fist into the palm of her other hand upon the realization. “You have a lot more scenes, since you have a central role. To be expected from Moko-chan!” Her blindsided hug was stopped by Moko-san’s outstretched arm, an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Maria tilted her head and quietly watched their disaply of friendship for a few minutes.

“Um… big sister…” They stopped their struggling to look at Maria. “If you can come, I’ll have Grandfather send a car.”

Kyoko let go of her friend’s arm and shook her head; Moko-san brushed herself off and fixed her dress. “Thank you, but that’s all right. I don’t want impose. I can walk--”

“No!” That would take too long! “Um…  A car’s okay, isn’t it?” If it wasn’t, she could still ask Grandfather, but knowing him he’d send a hummer-limo. Or a helicopter. Big sister knew that.

Kyoko’s expression softened. “… all right, Maria-chan. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“At six?”

They shared a smile. “At six.”

“Kyoko-san!” a man yelled, abruptly cutting through their moment. A man in a headset waved for her attention from across the room. His baseball cap was tilted so Maria couldn’t see his face. “You’re needed in make-up!”

Kyoko shot up, dutiful. “Yes! Right away!” He nodded and started shouting for something else to be done. Maria felt the unpleasant sinking feeling return to her stomach. Big sister smiled apologetically at her. “I’m sorry, Maria-chan. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay.” Maria wasn’t happy, but Kyoko was at work. She bustled passed them towards the doors of the staff hallway, leaving Maria and Moko-san alone. The silence was a heavy weight without big sister. She’d thought there would be time to talk now, not later, to see her big sister now, not later. Maria felt more than slightly sullen, and murmured, “Everyone’s always busy.”

Moko-san snorted. “If you’re not, you’re not making it.”

Maria looked up at her, frowning. Grandfather always made time for her, but Father was always busy, and so was Ren-sama, and now Kyoko, too. They all worked hard. Sometimes she wondered… “Why are you in show business?”

Her question received a direct and fierce answer: “Money and prestige!” Maria blinked, wide eyed, at the tangible determination flowing off Moko-san. “Good food and good clothes and I’ll never have to do my own laundry again…” She muttered to herself for a few moments, and then continued in a louder voice, no less forceful, “I’m going to be the top actress in Japan.” Moko-san always talked to her like an adult; she met her eyes and expected her to understand. That expression was...

Oh. So that was it. They worked long hours, and gave it their all, they did all of it because they liked it. They enjoyed it. It was what grandfather often said… their passion. Moko-san gave Maria a questioning look for her pleased expression, but didn’t question it. Her arms remained crossed until Grandfather's secretary came to get her a few minutes later, it was time to go, and waved goodbye.

 

 

 

 _Dear Father,_

 _I’d like very much if it were sunny here. Maybe our weather will switch and it will rain there and it won’t be really hot any more. Grandfather said it might be warm tomorrow. I saw big sister Kyoko today, and Moko-san, and Ren. Moko-san is big sister’s friend, she has very long hair. Maybe you met her at the Thank You party? Big sister and Ren were at grandfather’s performance; it was Arabia today. They liked it. I liked the belly dancers, their clothes are very colorful. I want to learn when I’m older, but my jingling sash can have lace. I will ask big sister to sew it one for me._

 _I love you, too. Write soon.  
Maria_

 

 

 

Grandfather smoothed out the crinkles in her hair left from the pigtails against the crown of her head. There would be French braids tomorrow, she decided. Maria would brush her hair until it shone and Grandfather would twist curls into complicated patterns and use the brightest blue bow. Tomorrow was her robin blue dress. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and blinked sleepily, a hem of lace flowers dancing behind her eyes.

“How was your day, Maria-chan?”

Maria wondered if she should wear the socks with butterfly bows or regular bows, and stifled a yawn as she replied; it was very warm under the covers. “It was a good day.”

“Good.” Grandfather leaned over her, the collar of his bathrobe tickling her knuckles as he kissed her forehead. His mustache was scratchy.

He stood and crossed the room, passing her wardrobe, mirror stand, piles of stuffed animals and the glass case of her occult memorabilia. Grandfather paused at the door, hand on the light switch. “Good night, Maria-chan.”

“Good night, Grandfather.” The room went dark, and the door was shut. Maria turned on her side, cuddled under her blankets, and wondered if father would have written her by the morning. Maybe it was raining in LA now, and he could hear the soft pitter patter against the window just like her.

Maybe, if she asked, she could see big sister tomorrow, too.

 


End file.
